Comiket
by Green Sprout
Summary: Sequel to Doujinshi Japan's doujinshi is somewhat popular and he decides to make more. Hints of Russiamerica, Nyotalia America/Russia, Nyotalia Belarus/Russia/America threesome.


Comiket

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

By popular demand, this is the sequel to Doujinshi.

Since my beta refuses to do this weird story, I'm cleaning it up myself! So any weird typos my bad!

Also I'm going to update eventually but here's more random stories from me in the mean time.

Warnings: Pegging, some squicky Nyotalia Belarus and Russia, Nyotalia!Belarus/Nyotalia!America/Nyotalia!Russia threesome, more yuri, hints of Russiamerica

No I don't own Hetalia still.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

America sipped on his smoothie as he ran into Russia of all people at Comiket in Tokyo.

Japan invited him here to support his doujinshi circle, J edition. America, being the nation he was, accepted the offer with full heart.

"Da, Japan has invited me here as well."

"What?" The blond felt ripped off; why would Japan invite Russia of all things too? Didn't he hate him?

So the two nations finally decided to go inside of the building. The blond felt awe; he never went to Comiket before. All of the people inside reminded him of a baseball game.

"Awesome!"

Russia shared the American's amazement as well; he never seen so many people before. 'So all of these people are for manga/doujinshi?'

It actually took a while for the two to find Japan's table and the short nation flagged them down.

"American-san, Russia-san..." Japan frowned at the annoyed amused look Russia sported in contrast to the starry look America had.

"Oh wow so this is your table? What are you selling?" America wanted to be a proper friend so he decided to go straight to Japan's table instead of diddling dabbling.

With giving the smaller nation a chance, he snatched up the doujinshi from Japan's table and started to read it.

* * *

><p>Nikolai Arlovskaya bit his lip in frustration.<p>

He hasn't heard from his sister in such a long time. Belarus could normally track his beloved sister with his ahoge, but his trail has been cold for weeks.

'Is nii-chan hiding from me?' No that couldn't be right; nii-chan couldn't hide from him. No there was something wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>"сестра."<p>

Russia sighed at her older brother's shit eating smile.

"Oh...so...you're in love with America?" Ukraine cocked his head to the right, then the left, then slowly widen his eyes.

"Da..." Russia tried not to blush. At first it was nothing, just sex she assumed and venting from years of frustration, but the more she got involved with the young petite female nation, the more she had fallen for her.

"Wow...that's wonderful sister!" Ukraine grinned to the point that his dimples were showing. He was grateful that his dear sister finally found someone outside of poor Lithuania. He couldn't stand to hear the poor girl cry with her sisters about the tall busty nation treatment of them and putting him in the middle of it.

"No! I was not suppose to fall in love with her!" Russia wailed and covered up her face.

Ukraine laughed and went over from the sofa to hug his little sister. "It's fine! It's alright if you fall in love. America is a good woman and maybe she can enlighten your heart." He stroked her pale blond hair and whispered kind words in Russian. "There is nothing wrong with falling in love with a woman."

"Nii-chan!" Russia and Ukraine both cursed and separated, but the older male recovered first.

"Hello Belarus!" 'Why the hell is he here?' He knew that he had to repair his door, _again_, after his little brother broke it down for the millionth time.

"Nii-chan..." Russia sobbed and tried to hide behind her older brother at Belarus' scathing look. "Why have you been hiding from me?"

"But...but...I don't want to marry you Belarus! It's wrong! Go home brother!"

The tall blond stomped over to his siblings and pulled Russia from his brother. He pulled a strain of her hair and smelt it.

"Nii-chan...who touched you?"

Both Russia and Ukraine paled.

"Nii-chan...someone debauched you didn't they? You should smell like me but you smell like someone else now."

Ukraine didn't enjoy how his little brother took his poor sister virginity. He tried to comfort his poor sister after the fall but his boss wouldn't allow it, despite his protests, and during his poor sister's moment of weakness Belarus took that moment to attack.

"Belarus!"

"Shut up Ukraine!" Belarus glared and Ukraine sobbed. "Nii-chan...I will kill whoever did this to you!"

"No No!" Russia was torn; she was suppose to defend herself and America but she was scared. Belarus was frightening when he was determined.

* * *

><p>America sighed as she casually ate a hotdog and relaxed with Tony.<p>

"At least we don't have to worry about stupid Igiko-What the hell?" She thought she heard a bang and her and Tony went to investigate, guns drawn.

There was a crash and she flew back with the alien. She coughed and tried to rub her eyes from the dust that formed and was shocked to see who appeared.

It was Belarus, a very pissed off Belarus, dragging Russia by the arm. The poor nation was trying to pull away, beating on the man's arm and screaming.

"You...you're the bitch who took nii-chan away from me!" America wasn't prepared when Belarus let go of his sister and tackled the blond to the ground.

Tony groaned and tried to recover; he stared at the fight that was going on in the living room. There was a blond man fighting Allie, him swearing and cursing her out in Russian and the girl calling him a "stupid psycho nation."

"Waaaa stop it!" Russia sobbed and just shook, frozen.

"Do something you idiot!" Tony yelled and Russia cried harder.

"I'm scared! Belarus could kill America!" The alien cursed again and went into the fight with his ray gun.

* * *

><p>The two were separated, America with a black eye and Belarus with a cut lip. There was various bruises on the both of them as well, with America more noticeable since she only had on a tank top and combat pants.<p>

Russia was putting a cold compress on America's eye, trying to stay away from her seething brother.

"I can't believe you touched her, kissed her. Nii-chan is mine; I'm the one who had sex with her first-"

Belarus was cut off when America slapped him and sent him across the room. It was another fight and it took both Russia and Tony to hold the girl back.

"How dare you gloat about such a thing! You raped her you fucker!"

"Stupid pig! I love her and she's the only woman that I love! WE are going to get married and she's going to bear my children!"

"I...It's ok America..." The girl paused at the pale nation's words. "It's over; it's in the past."

"But..." America pouted her bottom lip out and Russia laughed at how cute she looked.

Belarus screamed and gritted his teeth. He thought about jumping on the girl again if it wasn't for Tony pulling out his gun again. He wanted to have nii-chan all to himself but he was at a disadvantage. The wheels turned in his head and he slowly formed a plan.

"I...want to talk to you America."

The blond glared. "Why the hell should I?"

Ignoring Tony, he pulled her to the side and talked to her in hush tones. Russia didn't enjoy this, especially since America widen her eyes and nodded her head.

"Ummm..." America appeared bashful but Russia knew she wasn't going to like this. "Belarus said he wouldn't propose to you anymore if he had sex with us."

* * *

><p>Russia wondered how the hell did she get involved in this mess.<p>

All three of them were in America's bedroom, Tony mumbling about how he was going to go over "what's her face's house while they do freaky dicky stuff."

There was a blushing, nervous look Belarus, still in his coat but sans shoes, sitting on his knees on the girl's bed.

Russia was hiding behind America in the door way, both women only in bras and panties. The blond seemed preppy and full of energy. "So let's get this started!"

"America are you insane? I told you I didn't enjoy this..."

"I know Vanlya but I couldn't think of another heroic way to resolve this without fighting." The blond pouted and Russia couldn't help but nibble and kiss on her bottom lip. They were so involved in their kiss that they didn't feel Belarus' dark aura until he coughed.

"Ah, don't worry we didn't forget about you!" America approached the annoyed blond and pushed him back on the bed. He stuttered and tried to recover until he felt America tugging on his pants.

"What..you pig-" he was cut off when his breathtaking sister came up as well, looking down cast. Her face made his heart tug.

He hissed as his pants were removed as well as his boxers, exposing his half hard cock in the hair. America blushed and Russia covered her face.

"Wow! I never seen a real dick before!"

"Allie your language!" Russia wailed with her eyes still closed and America laughed.

"But he's impressive Valya!" She rubbed her index finger on the tip, causing a spurt of pre-cum to come out. She grinned in a wolfish manner and gripped the man's cock in her fingers. "Let's keep your coat on; it's kind of hot."

Belarus shut his eyes and groaned as he felt lips surround the head of his dick. He spread his legs and pushed his head back, his gloved fingers gripping the sides of the comforter. 'I don't want to look at the pig sucking down there, but I need to pay attention...' He forced his eyes open and his head up and gasped.

His sister, his little sister, finally leaned down as well and started to suck on his balls.

"Ah!" Allie let go with a pop and laughed; licking her lips. "The minute you touched him Valya he got harder."

"Shut up Allie; I don't need to be more freaked out then I am now." Russia mumbled into her brother's blond hairs near his shaft.

"Valya-chan...suck...suck more on the underside..." Valya froze at her real name being used by her brother and shut her eyes to comply.

'Fuck...' Belarus couldn't believe his luck; his sister wasn't running away from him scared and was actually touching his body. When America took half of his cock in her mouth he felt his orgasm start to come up.

"Valya...I want you to...drink it..." Russia whimpered and America took this as her chance to curl her tongue over the head, causing the man to curse and twitch in her mouth. "Dammit not you..." She felt her girlfriend suck on the man's balls and then suddenly something flooded her mouth.

'Ugh.' It was salty and strange but Allison swallowed it down with ease. It reminded her of Natto that she had from Japan's house.

"Allison..." Valya blinked and pulled up. She watched the blond girl struggle and finally swallow the come in her mouth, some of it running down her neck and between her breasts. "You're not suppose to do that."

"Why not? It's not that bad?" Allison gasped and smirked, licking her lips and proud of her accomplishment.

Belarus tried to get the spots out of his eyes and breathed through his mouth slowly. He was still twitching and hard between his legs. 'Ah...I want to fuck nii-chan but I don't want to scare her...'

"A...A...America..." The blond girl blinked at the man saying her name. "I...I want to fuck you."

Allison blushed and Valya stuttered. "W...what?"

"D...Da...But Valya...I...I want you to fuck me...take the last of my virginity..." He started to unbutton his coat and strip his clothing.

Russia shook and America laughed. "Ah he's bold isn't he Valya? That's not a problem is it?"

"N...No..." Valya tried to go over the dresser and calm her heart from falling out. She found America's stash and pulled out a strap on belt. America actually gave her virginity to the older woman weeks ago, which brought the two women closer. She flushed at the memory and tried to find the lube as well.

Allison grinned and got on her hands and knees on the bed, approaching the Slavic nation. "Nikolai...you never took it up the ass before?"

"N...No. I only had sex with Nii-chan once and that was it. I wanted to preserve myself only for her." America felt jealously and rage but she willed it down. She shouldn't be angry at the past; she learnt that from the Revolution as well as her relationship with the cold big Slavic nation.

Belarus was actually impressive for a man; he could go toe to toe with her, something that only Russia could do in the past. He was slim but he had muscles in the right places, down to his stomach. Even his cock was nice, wide and long enough. If he wasn't so obsessive with his sister he would make a good husband.

She touched his face and found him turning away with a blush. "Cute~" She laughed and trailed a finger down his abs, causing him to shiver.

"Allison..." Russia appeared as well, looking nervous still naked. Belarus sucked in a breath at his older sister with a phallus between her legs and her bare breasts in the air.

He watched as Russia went behind the blond girl, kissing her neck and unsnapping her bra as well. He felt envy since he couldn't do the same thing with the person he loved so much.

"Allison, this isn't the same as those toys we use. This is actually the real thing, hard and pulsing." Russia hummed at the blond girl's clean scent along with the gentle shampoo she used.

"Ah...I know...which is why I'm so excited..." America laughed as she felt the other woman pull down her panties, which where dripping wet now.

The blond American had a come hither look and pulled Nikolai over. "You can still remember how to do this right?"

"Of course." He wanted to tell her that he would remember such a precious moment you stupid whore but he held his tongue. He went between the girl's legs and tried to position himself, feeling his older sister behind him.

She hissed as she felt the head of the man's cock penetrate her first barrier, going in with a pop. They both moaned as he went in further, inch by inch. 'It's not as tight as nii-chan but it still feels nice.'

The young man almost jumped as he felt fingers spread his ass, then groan when he felt the blond woman squeeze his cock with his walls. He tried rocking his hips experimentally, slowly thrusting in and out of the woman under him.

"Valya..." Two, then three fingers stretched and penetrated his ass, pushing in and out. He put his arms on the side of America as he pushed in and out of her pussy.

"Valya...it feels...so different! it's real and ohhhh..." She arched up as the cock against her walls hit the right spot and continued to grind/thrust against it.

"Don't get addicted Allison." The older woman watched in amazement at the beauty of her girlfriend, how her flushed face highlighted her cheeks, her tossed blond treasses, her half closed blue eyes, her puffy red lips. Even with the semi apparent black eye she was still gorgeous.

She just wanted to get this over with so she spread the lube all over her sibling nation's ass as well as the phallic penis. Russia didn't know if she should go in fast or slow, so decided on the former.

Belarus felt something slide against his hole and tried not to tense up. 'It's just nii-chan, she wouldn't hurt me-' His thoughts were cut off when something hard pushed inside of his ass fast.

"Ahh...Ahhh..." He started to slow down and he bowed his head into America's bosom. The blond blinked and patted his head as she peered at her girlfriend, who was smirking.

"Nikolai..." The petite blond tried to shift her hips and get more friction. She still felt the throbbing cock in her pussy and wanted more of it.

'Fuck...nii-chan...' It burned, like a hissing pain, and he tried to get used to it. It wasn't as bad as any other pain he experienced or famine. "Nii-chan move."

Russia frowned but started to move her hips, which caused the young man to move against the woman under him. They started up a rhythm, every time the older woman pushed in it would cause the man to thrust up hard against the blond under him.

"Oh yeah!" America groaned as the pressure started to build up again. She felt fingers reach between her and rub her clit as well, causing her to wail.

Russia laughed; her girlfriend was always loud and a screamer. She watched as her brother bit his lip, trying to hold back his voice. She shift and thrust in another spot, hearing him gasp and sob.

'I guess I found the right spot.' Russia never slept with a man besides Belarus, but she had plenty of knowledge of the human body. She assumed she found the 'prostate,' inside of him.

The young nation couldn't think; all he can do was feel how his sister was fucking against a sweet spot that made him want to come and how there was a tight pressure squeezing and practically milking his cock.

"Ah ah!" He realized how weak he sounded but he didn't care; he was so close. He felt the blond girl pull him down and kiss him on the lips, something wet splashing on his lower regions and the inner walls around his cock squeezing him to the point of almost being painful. He groaned around the kiss and felt his cock spurt deep inside of her.

Belarus pulled back with a pant, annoyed that he kissed another woman besides his sister. He pulled out slowly and watched how the blond laughed at the leaking sperm coming out.

"Valya...it feels nice and weird...I hope I don't get pregnant." The man paled; he didn't think that the girl was that stupid. He assumed that she would at least be on the pill. It was hard to get a nation pregnant but not impossible.

"Don't joke like that Allison." Russia sighed and pulled out. She got some satisfaction but she didn't managed to get off. The pale blond nation held her arm and sat back on the bed.

Russia paled as her sibling turned around; before she could react he pulled and pinched her nipples.

"Ahh!" She moaned in pain and pleasure as he rubbed them between his fingers. Allison blinked and got on her hands and knees, watching.

"I know all of nii-chan's weak spots. You probably know this but she's really sensitive here." The blond watched how her girlfriend shivered and shook as the pale nation squeeze and pulled her nipples upward, letting them go with a snap.

"She also is sensitive around her neckline..." He traced fingers around and behind her neck, watching her flush up and moan.

"B...B...Belarus..."

"No call me by my real name; Nikolai." Purple eyes softened and he lowered his mouth on her areola. She gasped and tried to hide her arousal.

'Why...why am I getting turned on by my own brother?' She sniffed and felt someone touch her crotch; she jumped but opened her eyes to see gentle blue eyes.

The strap on was removed and she felt America go down and start to lick her neither lips. The older nation arched up her back and spread her legs, feeling the girl's tongue plunge into her vagina.

"Valya...mmmmm...I want to fuck you too..." Russia moaned weakly and tried to push him back but he rubbed the back of her neck again.

"If you want to do that, you have to lick my dirty pussy too." Both nations paused at the girl's words, but Russia was shocked when her sibling nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright America." Russia didn't know if she should curse out her girlfriend or not. She felt herself being lifted up effortless and was met face to face with her younger brother.

"Valya...I wanted to do this for so long." She tried not to feel sick at the purr he had in his voice and shook her head. The older woman whimpered as she felt the head of his cock rub against her vagina and push inside.

'Yes!' This is what he wanted; her pussy was just as he remembered it. It took all of his willpower to not come on the spot. His sister still looked fearful and less aroused, so he went on his back and licked her nipples again, rolling them in his mouth.

Russia tried hard not to get turned on at this, but her perverted body was getting more and more turned on when the man hit her weak areas. He let go with saliva leaving a trail and motioned for America to come over above his head.

"I'm a man of my word." The blond sighed as she felt her hips being pulled down and a hard tongue licking out his own come out of her vagina. Russia watched in amazement and horror at what those two were doing.

She gasped as she felt her brother's cock push up and rub against her spots instantly, as if it remembered them from that one time. She shut her eyes and found her hips lifting up and them slamming down on his cock.

'I'm...I'm...nooo...' This is why she didn't want to be with a man; her first experience was sloppy and messy and she felt low, horrible. Even now she didn't know how she was feeling, her pussy itching from Belarus' manhood.

"It's ok Valya." America hugged the other woman and Russia held onto her. She gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as those two grind back and forth. "I love you...no matter what."

'Nii-chan...nii-chan...Valya!' He couldn't handle it anymore; he thrust up all the way to the entrance of his sister's womb and held there as he let out torrents of come. He groaned into the other girl's pussy and licked her out faster, twisting and pulling on the erect nub between her legs.

"Ah Ah!" The tall older woman found herself coming when the man under her rubbed against her womb and fill up her. She sobbed into her girlfriend's shoulders as she came as well, squirting all over the man's face.

"Cough cough! GET OFF!" America grumbled as she was pushed off and the Slavic nation tried to breath again. "Did you just piss in my mouth?"

"Het Nikolai; she squirts." Russia felt her hips moving and grinding out of her own violation; she could probably do it again like thi-_WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?_

She pulled off and went over to her girlfriend, trying to compose herself from hyperventilating at what she was thinking and doing.

"Squirts?" Belarus coughed again and stuck out his tongue. "She can actually do that? I thought it was only a myth with women."

"No Nikolai.; every woman can do this but it's difficul-" Russia felt herself being pushed back on the floor. She groaned and paled at her brother's eyes.

"Nii-chan...I want to see you squirt too...I want to drink that rather than the pigs~" She screamed at her brother's look and even more so when her girlfriend said "Wait is that true Valya? I want to see too!"

* * *

><p>"The hell Japan!"<p>

America gripped the doujinshi; he was hard as a rock right now, his pants too tight. He felt disgusted for once again, getting turned on by something Nippon wrote. The thought of actually having sex with Russia, being his boyfriend was...was...he didn't know what to think of it.

"Well I had the idea from the last one I did and the fans wanted to do a sequel and-" Japan paused at the "KOLKOLKOLKOL," That issued from Russia's lips.

"I do not mind if you pair me up with America, but BELARUS?" Russia pulled out his pipe and he was torn between the wailing annoyed America as well as the pissed off Russian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of Comiket walking around, some men were amazed at the site of a girl in school lolita like clothing.<p>

Belarus was thinking to herself after reading a doujinshi she bought from Japan. She was annoyed at first because the cover had America and Russia clearly on it, but got more and more amazed as she read it.

'Maybe I can get Nii-san if I become a man...'

* * *

><p>Natto is a type of food in Japan that's basically fermented soybeans.<p>

Comiket is a massive convention in Tokyo, Japan that circles go to to sell doujinshi and fan comics.

Yes it is possible for all women to squirt but it's very difficult to do. You have to touch the right spot and experiment a lot.


End file.
